


Domesticity Meme: Defiance – Joshua Nolan/Irisa Nolan

by koalathebear



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modified version of the <a href="http://azaleecalypso.tumblr.com/post/80465408410/big-fat-Domesticity-questions-meme-eta-i-added">Domesticity Meme</a></p><p>Set post episode 2.13 of Defiance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity Meme: Defiance – Joshua Nolan/Irisa Nolan

**How did they first kiss?**  
After they are released from the pod following the near destruction of the earth, Nolan kisses Irisa and relief. Relief becomes something more.

 **Who flirts more? ?**  
Nolan by a long-shot. Irisa doesn't flirt. It's not her style. Nolan can't help himself, but they both know that there's no one for him except his irascible Irathient.

**How did the relationship start? ?**

Irisa was rescued by Nolan as a child as she was being implanted with the silver Kelavar by a cult in a ritual. She then ended up in a refugee camp but was again rescued by Nolan who raised her as his own daughter. The two made a living doing various jobs across the continent. When Irisa was injured on a job, they ended up in Defiance where Nolan becomes Defiance's law-keeper and Irisa his Deputy Lawkeeper.

Both have been romantically involved with others and have attempted to maintain the father-daughter relationship. After averting the destruction of the earth, they both realise that they actually have feelings of a more romantic nature towards one another.

 **How did they start living together? Do they move? How do they choose the place? ?**  
They have been living together since Nolan rescued her from the cult. Nolan tends to do the choosing but the two of them choose to be together no matter what the living quarters.

 **Do they get married (or equivalent)? ?**  
No. Their previous relationship would have been made that too awkward. The two of them live together as lovers and that is enough – they consider themselves bound more deeply than by any conventional bounds of matrimony.

 **Do they have kids? ?**  
No. Although Irathients are capable of inter-breeding with humans, it requires some assistance as Irathients are triploid, receiving one chromosome from the father and two from the mother. In any case, Irisa's encounters with the Kelavar have made her unable to have children.

 **Do they have pets? ?**  
No.

 **Do they act different in public and at home? ?**  
Yes. In public, they maintain a façade of decorum and professionalism.

 **Sleeping habits? ?**  
Irisa suffers from horrific nightmares and only Nolan is able to calm her when during particularly bad nightmres. She tends to cling to him when sleeping.

 **Favourite non-sexual activity? ?**  
Protecting others. Both are very protective of the weak and those who are being oppressed.  
Fighting. Exploring. Hunting.

 **Favourite sexual activity? ?**  
Too numerous to mention. 

**How often do they have sex? ?**  
Often. Both are very sexual creatures, delighting in one another physically as well as emotionally.

 **What habits of the other drives them crazy? ?**  
Nolan is too easygoing and chatty.  
Irisa is surly and unfriendly towards strangers.

 **How often do they fight? ?**  
Often. Irathients are a proud, tribal people, frequently perceived as feral as a result of their love of the nature world and their apparent aggression.

 **Most trivial thing they fight over? ?**  
Irisa being rude to women who flirt with Nolan.

 **How do they make up after a fight? ?**  
A variety of ways. Sometimes sex, sometimes a hug, sometimes a peace offering of food or drink.

 **Who does most of the cleaning? ?**  
Neither. Gartila, a young Liberata who helps them with cleaning.

 **Who steals the blankets? ?**  
Irisa.

 **Who remembers things? ?**  
Nolan.

 **Who does the groceries? ?**  
Gartila although both Nolan and Irisa will go gathering in the woods with her for berries and other plants and Nolan and Irisa will occasionally go hunting.

 **Who cooks normally? ?**  
Nolan although when he can't be bothered, the two of them will go and have their dinner at the NeedWant. Harnek Stew, Fanames (extra spicy) are his favourites and Irisa loves the Chuddy Cheese Dips and the Benga Root Fries. Gartila is happy to cook for them but the three of them admit that Nolan's the best cook of the three.

 **Who leaves their stuff lying everywhere? ?**  
Both do

 **What kind of stuff can be found around their place? ?**  
Their home is filled with weapons. Irisa wears many knives concealed in her clothing. Nolan carries a selection of knives and guns.

 **What do their cupboards or shelves look like? ?**  
Full of guns and bladed weapons.

 **What does their closet(s) look like? ?**  
More guns and bladed weapons.

 **What do they do when they’re away from each other? ?**  
They fight people

 **Do they have nicknames or pet names for each other? ?**  
Nolan calls her kiddo and baby girl.

 **How do they refer to the other in public? How do other people refer to the other? (i.e. “my partner”, “ask your father”, ”dad and papa”, ”How’s your wife?”, etc) ?**  
Nolan calls her Irisa and Irisa calls him Nolan. Sometimes they will call one another _banggo_ , being the Castithan word for idiot.

 **Who is more likely to pay for dinner? ?**  
Nolan.

 **How often do they go on dates? ?**  
They don't.

 **Typical date night? Out or at home? ?**  
Home. Their relationship isn't one involves 'dating' as such.

 **Do they celebrate birthdays, Valentine’s day, anniversaries? ?**  
They celebrate birthday and anniversaries.

 **What would they get each other for gifts? ?**  
Nolan buys weapons and jewellery for Irisa. Irisa buys Nolan weapons and carves things from wood for him.

 **How do they spend Christmas and New Year’s (or equivalent family gatherings)? ?**  
Together.

 **Who cusses more? ?**  
Irisa by far and in multiple languages being fluent in l'Irathi and Kastíthanu and is more likely to call someone a _Hadaki_ (bastard) than Nolan.

 **What would they do if the other one was hurt? ?**  
Absolutely anything. Both would give their life for the other.

 **What are little gestures they do for each other? ?**  
Nolan's passed on his love of country music to Irisa so when comforting her after her nightmares, he will hold her and rock her against him while crooning the greats. She remains traumatised by the memory of Tommy and the deaths of the innocent in New York City and only Nolan keeps her from destroying herself in remorse. She will never, ever be able to forgive herself for what she has done.

Irisa is embarrassed to show affection so when Nolan is asleep, she will brush her mouth against his, touch his cheek and whisper to him the things that she won't do when he's awake. He's usually pretending to be asleep when this happens and she knows he's pretending, but they both pretend they don't know …

 **Do they know how the other takes their coffee/tea? ?**  
He's taught her how to make tanbark tea so that it tastes almost like coffee and she has learned to add spice so that the taste is perfection.

 **Do they feel they see each other enough, or do they have activities that take too much of their time? ?**  
They see each other all the time.

 **What is the morning routine? ?**  
Irisa will awaken and watch Nolan's chest rise and fall as he breathes. He gradually wakes up, sees her watching him and smiles. "Good morning, kiddo."


End file.
